


Snowbound Sole Job

by ActualChungus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions
Genre: Bodily Fluids, F/M, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Vaginal Fingering, foot worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualChungus/pseuds/ActualChungus
Summary: Dawn's journey to Snowpoint City is impeded by the blizzards that ravage the area. She takes refuge inside the Snowbound Lodge with a Hiker that wants to have some fun.
Relationships: Hikari | Dawn / Yamaotoko | Hiker (Pokemon)
Kudos: 6





	Snowbound Sole Job

Dawn swore as she traipsed through the heavy snow on Route 216. It was _fucking_ freezing. Her joints ached and she was chilled to the bone. She had no idea why people would choose to live in an area inhabited by wild Abomasnow.

“Dawn?”

She turned around in shock to find the Veilstone City Gym Leader.

“Maylene, what are you doing here? And why aren’t you wearing proper clothes?!”

Dawn stared at the slim, pink-haired girl. She was wearing exactly what she had when Dawn had challenged her for the Cobble Badge, which was to say not very much at all. A skin-tight blue leotard that showed off what little breasts she had, cold-hardened nipples poking sharply through the thin material. A pair of sweatpants covered her from the waist down.

“Oh,” she giggled, “this is part of my training!”

Dawn could only continue to stare, slack-jawed. She couldn’t keep her eyes off Maylene’s small buds. Had the weather been fair, she would have offered to take the girl off the beaten path and continued the fun they’d had at the Veilstone Gym, but a small voice echoed in her mind. _There’s a time and place for everything, but not now._

“Anyway, I can’t stay for a chat. It’s quite cold and I need to get to Snowpoint to see Candice.” Maylene flashed a smile and gave Dawn a thumbs up. “Catch ya later!” she called over her shoulder as she continued her jog north. Dawn noted the Leader’s lack of footwear.

She quickened her pace and continued to struggle forward through the icy dunes, trying to follow the light footprints Maylene had left behind before they disappeared under the fresh snowfall.

Dawn wheeled around when another voice called out to her from the distance. She scanned through the haze and spotted the silhouette of a large man against the door of a cabin, warm light filtering through the billowing gale. He motioned for her to come towards him. Situations involving strange men were commonplace for her, though she would be lying if she said she didn’t enjoy them.

Fighting through the storm, she crossed the threshold and slammed the door closed behind her. Immediately she felt relief. It was warm and cosy, the thick timber walls rebuffing the wind’s efforts to blow her over. A fire roared in the hearth on one side of the lodge, filling the air with the scent of smoky pine.

Dawn looked up at the man that offered her respite from the weather. He was a Hiker, tall and round, with a scraggly beard covering his chin.

“What were you doing out in those conditions?” he asked, looking her up and down.

“I was trying to reach Snowpoint City, but I guess I’m in a little over my head,” Dawn chirped. She bobbed forward slightly to accentuate the curve of her ass. She wanted to get warm quickly and this man seemed perfectly willing to help her with that.

“You must be frozen solid,” he replied. He placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her towards an armchair beside the fire.

Dawn sat as instructed and made herself comfortable while the Hiker took a seat on the rug in front of the mantel.

“Your feet must be so cold! Allow me to warm them,” he smiled with a lecherous wink.

In one swift motion, he slipped her boots off and discarded them next to the chair. Her socks followed suit, peeled from her dainty feet. The Hiker gave them a quick sniff and Dawn became very aware of how strained the fabric of his trousers had become.

He leaned forward, pressing his nose against the sole of her foot. He inhaled deeply and Dawn could feel the air rush past her skin. The Hiker moaned slightly and planted kisses from her heel to her toes.

“Your feet aren’t cold at all. In fact, they are incredibly _hot!_ ” He stressed the final word before wrapping his lips around her big toe and sucking on it.

Dawn blushed at the attention he paid her feet. It was true. The effort she had put in to walk the snowbound path, coupled with her thick socks and weatherproof boots had left her feet hot and sweaty. He lapped it up and continued to sniff her soles.

She caught a whiff and recoiled slightly. It had been a couple days journey to get this far through Mt. Coronet and she hadn’t had the chance to wash. The redness of her face deepened as the Hiker rubbed her feet on his face and she decided to take the lead.

She pushed her foot against his nose, knocking him off balance. He thudded heavily onto his ass, taken aback. All objections were dropped when she brought her sole to rest against his bulging crotch. She grinned and traced the curve of his cock with her toes. It looked like it would be a big one.

He fumbled with the zipper and tugged down the waistband of his trousers and underwear in one motion. His cock bobbed up, swelling to full size now that the constraints were lifted. Dawn cooed as it throbbed mightily, the head pulsing as a drip of precum dribbled out.

The Hiker gasped as Dawn flattened his cock against his belly with her sole. She wiggled her toes against the head, then pressed her heel against his bulging sack.

Grinning, she relaxed the pressure against his shaft and began to slide it along his length. She rubbed her feet along his thick dick, the spit from his earlier ministrations acting as lube for the foot-fuck. Their position in front of the fire helped, making them sweat heavily. Dawn squeezed his cock head between her toes, smearing them with precum while she fondled his balls, bouncing them with the toes of her opposite foot. The Hiker could do little more than gasp and moan as she stroked his meat.

Dawn pulled her coat off and tossed it to the ground. Then she tugged down the front of her dress, exposing her perky breasts. The Hiker enjoyed the show, watching intently as she expertly teased her nipples into points. She grabbed them between her thumbs and fingers, rolling them gently before giving them a sudden pinch. She exhaled sharply and smiled with half-lidded eyes as the erection between her soft soles groaned for release.

She leaned back a little and hiked up the hem of her dress, collecting it across her midriff. Underneath was a pair of plain panties, sporting a wet patch. She pulled them aside, exposing her tiny slit and the small patch of pubic hair above. It was trimmed somewhat, but she liked to keep it a little on the longer side.

With the Hiker’s eyes focused on her, she licked her fingers and placed one on each side of her pussy, spreading it open. A little of her wetness dribbled out of the hot pink tunnel and she scooped it up with the tip of her finger before rubbing it over her clit. She circled it a few times, then brought her fingers back down. She penetrated her tight hole with two and let out a long slow moan. Dawn pumped her fingers into her cunt, leaking more girl cum as she matched the rhythm of her fingers with the strokes of her feet.

Dawn doubled her efforts, jerking the cock with great speed and skill. The Hiker panted and told her he was close. She applied more pressure to the shaft, gripping it tightly between her slick feet. He jumped forward off the ground, rising to his knees and thrusting his hips against her actions. His balls swung forward with each impact, smacking against her heels. He snatched one of her discarded boots from the ground and brought it to his nose. The big man huffed the scent of her stinky feet and his eyes rolled back.

His hips shuddered to a halt while she continued to stroke his shaft. Ropes of hot cum erupted from his throbbing tip, splattering over Dawn’s soles. He howled incoherently as his entire body convulsed, sending jets of spunk flying everywhere.

Dawn matched his enthusiasm, thrusting her fingers in and out of her little pussy while rubbing her clit with her thumb. She fingered herself frantically, desperate for her own release. It didn’t take long before she came too, her hips grinding hard against her palm as her mouth froze in a silent “o”. After a few moments of spasming she relaxed, sighing deeply.

The Hiker fell backwards heavily, laying contentedly on the floor. His cock shrivelled, still weakly spurting cum onto his stomach. Dawn laughed and leaned off the edge of her seat, wiping his load off on his trouser legs.

A short while later the man pulled his pants up. Dawn hummed happily as he thanked her and stuffed a wad of Pokéyen into the boot he’d inhaled from. He exited the cabin, the blizzard finally starting to clear up. Dawn followed suit after collecting her belongings. She was warm and ready to continue her adventure.


End file.
